Secrets That We Keep
by xTaintedBeautyx
Summary: Rebekah and Klaus finally confess after all these years in the tenth century that they are in love with each other, then Rebekah gets pregnant with Klaus's child two weeks before they are turned into vampires. Rebekah had kept the secret of the baby from Klaus all this time. Now recently after being banished from New Orleans by Klaus, she has returned to tell him the news.
1. Chapter 1

It was the tenth century back when we all humans. My brothers Niklaus, Kol, Elijah, Finn and my littlest brother Henrik. I was seventeen and it was just a normal human life for me. I would watch my older brothers sword fight with Henrik by my side. As i was watching another one of their sword fights, Niklaus and Elijah this time, it was hard not to laugh. The way they fought with swords made it all funny.

"Funny isnt it Henrik?" i asked, amused by their fighting. We watched as Niklaus cut off Elijah's belt and Elijah having an amused shocked facial expression upon his face.

"Really is. But i think anyone could beat Elijah." Henrik stated in a challenging, teasing tone.

I shook my head when he spoke of that.

"Is that so, little brother? Get to training and we shall see." Elijah teased back, picking up his belt that had been cut off and checking to see if it was fixable. Elijah never held grudges against his family which i thought was very noble.

Niklaus looked over at me with a faint smirk on his lips, locking his eyes with mine. Was it wrong that i found him attractive? My own brother? I had often thought about asking him if he had thought the same but perhaps i might have judged wrongly. Before our eye lock could last, the voice of our father Mikael had approached us with mother by his side.

"Sword fighting? Again?!" Mikael spat out as he laid down the firewood he was carrying in is hands and approached Elijah and Niklaus but he had his eyes locked with Niklaus. The hatred our father had to Niklaus frightened me to my wits end. I loved Niklaus, more than my brother but not that i would make it so obvious. "You think this is a game, BOY?!" Mikael shouted, stopping in front of Niklaus.

"No, father." Niklaus said innocently and hesitantly, flickering his eyes at Esther before back at Mikael. It wasnt hard to miss the fear in Niklaus's eyes. It made my chin tremble lightly.

Mikael then took his sword by force and pointed it at Niklaus as we all stood around. "I thought so, boy. We fight with swords for protection, not a petty game." he snarled.

Esther held the basket of clean clothes that needed hanging before parting her lips to speak. "Mikael...he means well. Calm down." she spoke.

"Thats the PROBLEM." Mikael snapped back before kicking Niklaus to the ground and pointed the sword at him, only to come to an abrupt halt at my action.

"Father, leave him alone!" I shouted bravely yet still frightened.

Mikael turned his head towards me with an expression of disgust. "You defend him...this burden, pathetic boy...you choose him over me, Rebekah?!" he asked in astonishment before shooting a glare at Niklaus and walking off.

Kol walked over, shouting. "Whats going on?" he asked.

"Take the firewood inside, boy." Mikael told Kol as he passed by, leaving towards the woods. Kol went to take the firewood inside.

I stood there frozen but with no guilt whatsoever. Mikael had no right to bully Niklaus and i wasnt putting up with it any longer. I watched as Niklaus got up back onto his feet. "Are you okay, Nik?" i asked concernedly before watching mother leave to hang up our laundry.

"Yeah, im fine. Thank you, sister." Niklaus stated, flashing a soft smile in my direction.

I walked over to him, now standing in front of Niklaus as i place my hand gently on his cheek. "I will always stand up for you." i smiled back, my dimples slightly showing on my cheeks. We had locked eyes for a brief minute or two before we were interrupted by Elijah.

"Mother says dinner is about to be set. Better get inside, or you two are out of luck." Elijah teased gently before heading inside.

I then walk passed Niklaus, my hand lightly brushing beside his and went to sit at the table for dinner. Dinner was quiet since father hadnt shown up until a half hour had passed. Niklaus had always sat beside me at dinner.

Mikael finally walked in, slamming the door and took his seat at the table. He seemed slightly drunk which wasnt every any good.

"Your dinner is almost cold, Mikael." Esther reminded him before she glanced over at Niklaus and i. I had figured she knew Mikael would end up saying something about Niklaus, it was a matter of time.

"Cannot believe that my own daughter would defend THAT thing." Mikael spoke of Nikaus. I bit my cheek to hide any tears that would only give him benefit.

"Father, you are not well." Elijah spoke of Mikael being drunk, trying to defuse the tension.

"I didnt say that you could speak did i, Elijah?"" Mikael stated harshly.

Elijah shook his head gently. "No sir." he stated before remaining silent.

The rest of the dinner was ate in silence and glares from across table between Mikael and Niklaus. It had also made sense that Niklaus sat beside me, knowing whenever i was with Niklaus, Mikael sure as hell wouldnt be touching him. After the table was cleared, i looked over at mother as i set the remaining cleaned dishes to the side.

"Im going to bed, im fairly tired, mother." I told her. Esther nodded before pressing a kiss to my forehead and excused me. I walked into my bedroom and began to brush my long blond hair in my night gown. Thoughts ran through my head about how i cared for Niklaus more than just a brother, it was hard for me to deny it but if Mikael ever found out - no, he couldnt find out. Never will. I set the brush onto the table beside my bed and went to lie in my bed on my side, my back facing the door of my room in the hut. I shut my eyes to get lost in my thoughts before i felt a hand placed on the side of my hip.

I jumped at first before turning to look at Niklaus. "Nik? What on earth are you doing?" i whispered.

"Wanted to see you is all, Rebekah." Niklaus formed a smile onto his lips. "I needed to speak to you." he confessed.

I press my eyebrows together before lying flat on my back, looking directly at him. "About what?" i asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I know father...being mean as he is." Niklaus told me sincerely.

I sighed. "I'm alright. It is you that im worried about, Nik. He's always at you and i dont like it. Now, get to bed before he catches us." i smirk.

Niklaus forms a sly smirk on his lips before letting out a soft chuckle. "Perhaps. But, i dont want to love." he comments before climbing into bed with me like old times as kids and lies on his side as i face him with a smile.

"Be careful." i remind him.

"Ill go before morning." Niklaus spoke before placing a kiss on my forehead. He had hesitated before then. "Goodnight, Rebekah." he said.

"Goodnight, Nik." he smiled. Having him in my bed felt so comforting.

We both fell asleep soundlessly throughout the night and i wasnt aware what was bound to come next.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came after I had spent the night sleeping in my brother's arms. It was the normal thing to do since we were little but this time, to me, it had meant a little different. Of course Niklaus had left before the sun rose and everyone began to wake up. I had woken up by myself from a comfortable night. I got out of bed and brushed my hair again, putting it into a bun before getting ready to help mother with the breakfast. We had all sat down at the table to eat, Niklaus giving me a smirk every now and then as i would pretend i didnt know what he meant just to tease him. Then soon after the breakfast I decided to go bathe.

I had walked out to the creek past the forest with a clean dress, a towel and undergarments lying over my left forearm. Once i had gotten there, i stopped and laid my fresh clean clothes onto the grass and reached over to undo my bun, letting my long blond hair flow in the wind. I then took off my bed clothes, along with my undergarments and set them aside as i stood entirely bare naked near the creek. I put my foot into the water to test it out - which it felt mildly warm for the spring time. Then not a moment too soon, i heard someone approach behind me. I stood frozen because i wasnt expecting anyone to come to bathe or swim at this time.

"Who's there?" i asked hesitantly without turning, my back was facing whomever it was with my rear in full view

"Just me." Niklaus's voice rang in my ears

"Nik?" i asked, peering over my shoulder. "Why are you here?" i asked curiously, biting my lower lip

Niklaus was hesitant before he finally spoke "I have a confession" he replied.

"Confession? About what?" I asked before wrapping an arm around my breasts and my other hand covering my downstairs before i turned to face him. Was this what i thought it was? Did he fancy me too? The anticipation was killing me.

"This might be wrong...father might kill me if he finds out but...Rebekah, i love you. More like fancy you." Niklaus confessed. It was hard on him to do so with the fear of Mikael; i had the same fear.

I blinked my eyes twice to what i had just heard. I was both relieved and surprised at the same time. "You do?" i asked, completely dropping both my arms to my side, revealing my complete nude body.

Niklaus's expression seemed dumbfounded when he saw me entire naked. It was priceless really, almost as if a child had gotten its toy they wanted for Christmas. But of course being Niklaus and a brother, he instantly looked away. "Sister..." he said softly.

"Yes, Nik? Come on, lets bathe." I pointed out before stepping into the warm water feet first, stopping to look at Niklaus once again. "Are you going to bathe?" i asked.

Niklaus bit his bottom lip before flashing a smile as his eyes wandered up and down my body once again before nodding. "Yes, sister." he smirked before stripping down to being bare as well before joining me in the creek.

When he had stripped, i couldnt help but look - even i was curious. Once he got in, i surprisingly wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, pulling him closer to me as his placed his hands on my hips. "I fancy you too. For so long, Nik. I just didnt know if you, felt the same way." i explained, flashing a soft smile on my lips as i locked eyes with him.

Niklaus seemed relieved just as much as i was He leaned forward as i watched his lips crash onto mine, kissing me softly. I then deepened the kiss to show him how much love i had for him, how much love i couldnt get to really show him because of the sibling bond but now that has changed. I had given into the indulgence before me and i couldnt let go of my true love, even if he was my brother. I had pulled back for a brief moment to look at him, to look into his blue/green eyes.

"i love you so much, Nik. Sometimes it hurts." i confessed as i sniffed once.

"And i love you more, Rebekah. Finally we can be together." Niklaus stated before lifting my chin with his wet hand and pressing his lips against mine as well.

I kissed him back without hesitation as i felt his length harden against my thigh from under the water. I gave a faint smirk against his lips at the feeling.

"Whats so funny, love?" Niklaus asked with a smile on his lips.

I bit my bottom lip and curved it into a smile. "I think youre happy to see me." i admitted. I watched as he blushed a little at the comment. I then took his hand into mine and lead him back up to the surface and laid out the towel i had brought with me before lying down on it and pulling him down onto me, catching a glimpse of his rather large hard length which was breath taking. I wanted him to take me, to be my first and my last, forever.

"Are you sure about this, sister?" Niklaus asked reassuringly as he hovered over me, locking eyes with mine.

I nodded in approval. "Yes, im positive. I want you and only you." i replied. My heart was racing like it always seemed to have whilst being about Niklaus. I believed he was my true love, sibling or not - that didnt matter to me.

Niklaus nodded in response as i spread my legs open a little more. Niklaus then pressed his lips against my neck, kissing it softly which drove me insane. Then i felt him enter. I squinted my eyes shut tightly at first because of the pain but i tried to be brave and not let it seem like it affected me - i didnt want Niklaus to be discouraged.

"Are you okay, Rebekah?" Niklaus asked anyway.

I nodded quickly "Yes, keep going." I replied.

As Niklaus went on a few more thrusts into me, the pain started to ease with each stride. My mouth dropped open as i felt pleasure. Niklaus continued to kiss my neck and collarbone as he thrusted himself into me.

I let out a few moans as i tilted my head back a bit. I had to make sure to keep my voice down in case Mikael or any of our family were around. I began to buck my hips against his and once he had sped up, i began to moan louder. I covered my mouth with my free hand as my moans kept escaping loudly as i heard Niklaus's soft pleasurable moans. I gave up with covering my mouth because i felt like i was on cloud nine.

I wrapped my legs around Niklaus's waist as he continued thrusting his hardness into me "I love you so much, Nik." i said softly in between breaths before his lips crashed onto mine, kissing me softly yet passionately. I felt one of his hands feel up my chest, the feeling of his touch amongst my breasts drove me to higher peaks in pleasure. I arched my back slightly as i began to feel my climax getting close.

"I love you too, Bekah. So much." Niklaus replied as he kissed up my jaw line and crashed his lips against mine once again, claiming them to be his.

Moments after, i finally came. A felt of pleasure overruled my body before i felt him climax inside of me as well. I lie there with my eyes closed as i attempt to catch my breath.

Niklaus then rests his head on my shoulder, catching his breath as well. We had in fact made love.

I brushed my hand though his hair as he rested his head on my chest, the entire moment replaying in my head before i felt him move to pull me onto his chest. I cuddled up next to him. "Been waiting for that moment for oh so long, Nik." i confessed.

"Me too Rebekah. I had never imagined that you felt the same way as i did. I was afraid father would find out and id be in for it." Niklaus stated honestly as he ran his index finger up and down my bare arm.

As I was about to speak, the voice of our father echoed from a distance. I instantly stand up and look to Niklaus "Hurry before he sees you." i rushed to Niklaus before looking in the direction of Mikael shouting for me. "Sorry father! i just came out to bathe, wont take me long i promise!" i shouted back as i watched Niklaus get dressed. "I'll see you tonight" he grinned before he ran up to kiss me quickly.

"Love you, Rebekah." Niklaus said before he made his way away from the creek and back into the village fully clothed. I smiled like a fool before i hurriedly wrapped up the semi-bloody towel and got myself into the creek to wash up.

"Rebekah, do not take too long, its about lunch time." Mikael stated in a rough tone.

"I wont, sorry father." I told him, in hopes he would just leave me be. And thats what exactly he had done.

Once he left, i hurried my washing before i washed the towel as well before getting into my clean clothes, taking my dirty clothes with me to be washed later and headed back to the hut

That night, Niklaus snuck into my bedroom and slept next to me again and this time, he held me like a lover, not a brother.

A week had gone by since that moment together and within that week i had found myself feeling rather sick. One morning, the first morning i felt sick, i had excused myself from lunch preparations with mother because i had felt sick. We both assumed it was the flu. I ran out to the forest, passed Niklaus and threw up a few times. I didnt know what was going on but then as i had hoped Niklaus wouldnt follow, he had.

"Everything okay, Rebekah?" Niklaus asked concernedly.

"Just go away You dont need to see this." I snapped at him. I could tell by his vibe that he didnt like me snapping at him like that but i didnt want him to see me like this.

"I will not, Rebekah. Tell me whats wrong?" Niklaus demanded.

"Nothing. I most likely have the flu." I replied. I hadnt known i was pregnant.

Another week had gone by and i had stopped throwing up, thank god. But my stomach began to show just a small bump that was obvious i was pregnant. When i had first noticed it, i was in disbelief. I was pregnant with Niklaus's child. I hadnt slept with anyone else. I was glad that i was alone when i had first found out. I was worried and scared but also happy because it was with the man i loved. We would have to run away eventually before Mikael would find out and most likely kill Niklaus for this.

One night i was helping mother with dinner when father came in and rolled his eyes.

"Rebekah, youre getting heavier." Mikael remarked in a tone of haste.

My chin trembled from the comment mixed with my hormones from being pregnant. "Im not fat. Mother has done the cooking, father." i gave a rebuttal.

"She isnt fat, father" Niklaus sneered at Mikael. He was already getting defensive over me more than ever. "Says the one whose always drinking every night." he added bravely.

Mikael turned around to face Niklaus. "You think youre funny, boy?! HUH?" he shouted, shoving Niklaus.

"Stop it." I commented to father but he had not listened.

"HUH? Think youre brave...nothing but a burden." Mikael scoffed before throwing a punch at Niklaus which caused Niklaus to take a fall.

"STOP IT, RIGHT NOW, STOP IT!" I shouted worriedly and angrily as tears formed in my eyes. "I will NO LONGER let you harm my brother." I demanded.

Mikael looked as if he were to come and punish me before mother stepped into the hut. "This all ends now, for all of you." Esther demanded in a patient tone before she continued to cook dinner. Niklaus had left the hut and calmed down.

Niklaus had ended up hanging out with Henrik after dinner, Henrik always looked up to Niklaus, ive noticed that. That was the evening Niklaus had taken him to see the wolves as i wandered about the hut. Heartbreaking news was soon to come.


	3. Chapter 3

After the heated argument between my father, Niklaus and i, Niklaus had left the hut to hang around with our littlest brother, Henrik. I didnt see anything of it, didnt know what was to come after tonight. I was too occupied with the building hatred for my father that seemed never ending and the fact that i was pregnant with my brother's child. I loved Niklaus and keeping the fact that we had a child in the making together, it was for the best; its how i saw it at least. Having a child in your village with you sibling was an abomination. As i helped mother with the cleaning up after dinner, all i could think about was whether the child would be a boy or a girl. I sighed happily after finishing up the dishes before mother became suspicious of the sigh.

"Whats the sigh for, Rebekah?" Esther asked curiously yet in such a demanding tone.

I froze before parting my lips to speak. "Nothing, mother. Just getting slightly tired from what went on earlier." i pointed out. OF course it was farthest from the truth but i couldnt possibly think of mentioning the real reason.

Esther didnt think too much of it and excused her daughter. "Okay dear." Esther replied, walking up to her daughter and pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. "Mind stopping by Anaya's hut and letting her know that i shall be meeting her tomorrow?" she asked kindly.

I nodded my head. "Yes, mother."

"Good." Esther replied before getting back to the dishes and tidying up the table.

I headed out of the hut and outside towards Anaya's hut to deliver the message from mother. As i arrived Anaya seemed different than she had before with me. Knowing that my mother was a practicing witch and Anaya was the same, but coming from a long line of the Bennetts, i had figured Anaya might have been suspicious of my acts with Niklaus lately. But i played off her remarks as nothing.

"My mother wanted me to inform you she will be be meeting with you tomorrow, she's awfully busy at the moment." I explained. MY eyes drifted over to the hanging necklaces that were being shown by the window of Anaya's hut and as i went to touch a green-like emerald one, i instantly removed my hand from the burning sensation.

"Musn't touch what isnt yous, Rebekah." Anaya warned.

I frowned before a noise from far away, a panted shout caught my attention. It was Niklaus. I instantly left Anaya's hut and raced out when i saw Niklaus carrying Henrik.

"Mother! Father! Rebekah!" Niklaus shouted repeatedly.

As he was laid onto the ground, i stood there in shock, watching Niklaus bursting into tears as mother kneeled down and cradled Henrik. He was dead and mother was begging for Anaya's assistance to bring him back.

"It was the wolves...im so sorry. I didnt mean it." Niklaus pleaded in sorrow.

I stood behind Niklaus as i rested one hand onto his shoulder and the other hand playing with bits of his hair as i tried to comfort him. I knew it wasnt his fault, Niklaus never meant to harm anyone and he was very close to Henrik. Before we knew it, Mikael turned up.

"Whats all the bloody shouting?" Mikael declared before his eyes landed on his youngest son. The moment he was pronounced dead and Anaya said there wasnt any way to save him, Mikael immediately blamed Niklaus as if it wasnt a surprise before heading into the house.

That night after the burial of Henrik, I had stayed in my room on my bed. I was distraught over my little brother's death. I was full of anxiety from that and from being pregnant which only i had known about. But then my bedroom door was pushed open forcefully, Mikael demanding i get into the main room with my brothers.

"What for, father?" i had asked, remaining sat on my bed. I wasnt sure what was going on whether we were to be punished for something or to his sick drunken amusement, wanting us to see him beat Niklaus, me for the most part knowing how close he and i were.

Mikael didnt take much time for me as he walked in and pulled me by the back collar of my night dress and directed me to the main room. "Family meeting." he said in a distasteful , rushed tone.

As I arrived into the living room, spotting my brothers and mother making a drink and having my brothers drink it as well, i was unsure what was exactly happening.

"Whats going on?" i asked in slight panic.

Esther poured me a glass and went to hand it to me, i gave a questioning look before taking the glass.

"Drink it, Rebekah." Mikael stated sternly, I shook my head.

"Since the death of your little brother, Henrik, your father and i had decided we needed a proper way of protecting all of you from the wolves in our villages." Esther explained before i watched as Mikael withdrew his sword and went directly to Niklaus.

"Father. NO!" I shouted and before i could take any proper action, his sword had penetrated Niklaus's chest, having the sword through his heart. I covered my mouth with my free hand in shock as tears strolled down my face and cheeks. It felt like my heart was literally breaking - how could he kill Niklaus? How could mother allow this? In cold blood? I backed up to where my back hit against the wall of the room, unsure how to take Niklaus's lifeless body on the ground before Mikael did the same to Elijah, Kol and Finn. I shook my head when i was forced to drink the mixed drink but then gave in after a little threat gesture from Mikael.

"How could you do this to our family?" I spat out, tears still rolling down my cheeks. I was confused at what was happening and was hoping that the drink i had given into didnt harm the baby.

Oh my gosh, the baby. I watched as Mikael withdrew his sword at me for my turn and my cin began to tremble.

"Why are you doing this? Mother..." i trailed off, looking directly at her.

"You will be back soon." Esther spoke before looking away as I was, too, penetrated by the sword into my heart. The pain was endless, sharp and shattering. Then before i knew it, i collapsed to the ground, dead.

It was about an hour before i had woken up to the lit room and Niklaus and Elijah were up, Kol and Finn already had finished the transition. How were they alive? How was I alive? What was mother doing to us? Mikael had seemed to be force feeding my brothers human blood and then he came to me, pulling a fresh arm in front of me and slicing it to let it bleed out. It felt tempting, like my body wanted it but i was abruptly confused. I glanced down at my stomach, heartbreaking that my baby - Niklaus and my baby didnt make it.

Niklaus had gotten up and attempted to shove Mikael and the bloody arm from me in protest. "No, Rebekah, dont." he pleaded before being shoved back by Mikael.

"Drink." Mikael forced the bloody arm into my mouth, my cravings indulging in the iron crimson liquid. After a minute of feeding, the arm was pulled back. Our mother then went on to explain what was happening.

"This is to protect you all from the threat in our village that had killed Henrik. The wolves. You can now protect yourself and are immortal, but...there is only one way that you can be killed." Esther looked at each of us before adding onto it. "The White Oak stake penetrating the heart."

"Then we must burn it to the ground, come on now." Mikael declared, stopping to glance at Niklaus. "You too, BOY." he said as he went out the door.

"What...what are we exactly?" Kol asked, glancing at his siblings and back at Esther. Esther followed Mikael, leaving Kol's question unanswered. I had felt awful for my older brother who seemed to be out of the loop.

"Im not sure." Elijah stated, furrowing his eyebrows. He was confused just as us all.

"Mother had mentioned immortal..." i trailed off. Niklaus stood by my side as Finn walked out of the hut right after mother. I waited for the other two to leave before i placed my hand into Niklaus's hand, to comfort him.

"Together and immortal." I told him, faking the small smile onto my lips - i was about to break into tears at any given moment, realizing the loss of the baby and Niklaus had no idea about it whatsoever. Would he ever believe me if i told him? Probably not. Might have before but its all gone now.

After the burning of the last standing White Oak tree, we couldnt hold back our thirst for blood. It was uncontrollable and it was something we needed, like a human needed air to breathe and food to live. On the next full moon, that was when Niklaus had his first kill and his true self came out; he was a werewolf. Mikael had called him a beast and an abomination which in my opinion was utterly wrong. Niklaus was fa from that. Mikael forced our mother to dig deep into her magic, into dark magic to keep the werewolf gene hidden by a curse.

We eventually fled the village one by one - with Kol leaving first, then Finn. Mother was nowhere to be seen but then to find out that she had been killed and to my knowledge, our father had murdered her. I hated him, I hated Mikael. For hurting Niklaus and for forcing us into this and for mother. Elijah had stayed behind to help us bury our mother before we all joined together hand in hand.

"Always and forever." I said as i gave a look at both of them, flashing a genuine smile.

Then we fled our village to travel the world, to live our new immortal lives.

~Flash forward~

It was the eighteen hundreds when Niklaus and i came across a slave boy on the Governor's ranch. We had kept our true love feelings to ourselves in private, and as we were in public, we were just brother and sister. We would spend nights alone together in private rooms, making love whenever we craved it. There was no boundaries, no more hiding it from our parents after becoming vampires; it was perfection. After Niklaus insisted on interfering with the slave worker and taking the boy as his own son, we continued on our way with the slave boy with us, naming him Marcellus.

It was hard for me during this period with Marcel growing older and falling for me whereas my heart still remained with Niklaus. But as Niklaus was determined so much to get this curse broken, i had felt that we were drifting from where we were, in love with one another discretely. Having Niklaus warn me that Marcel wasnt good enough for me, as he would say about all men i tried to become interested in, it seemed to me he was jealous. Before i knew it, I had become daggered in a coffin. For what i had thought was for a few weeks, it happened to be for a few decades.

"You cannot keep controlling me, Nik. Where's Marcel?" I asked in a rushed tone.

Marcel had then walked into the room, staying silent.

"I had offered him what he always wanted, to be a vampire. Or have you...you can obviously see what his decision happened to be, Rebekah" Niklaus explained, forming a devilish smirk onto his lips.

I drop my mouth open slightly to the fact that Marcel chosen to be a vampire over me, it hurt. After that time, I stayed by his side along with Elijah for many, many years. As we had gotten back to the city of New Orleans that we had founded centuries ago, it had been the nineteen twenties, roaring twenties most called it. That was when i had met Stefan along with Niklaus who became great friends with the Salvatore. I had yet again fallen for another one of Nik's friends. But it wasnt long before we had to run again, from Mikael who had been trying to hunt us down for centuries. As i was pulled into the storage room behind the club by Niklaus, i frowned.

"Where's Stefan, Nik? He needs to come with us." I declared.

"He's not coming. Come on now, Rebekah, we must leave now." Niklaus stated as he attempted to pull me by the forearm which i yanked back.

"I want to be with Stefan." I stated, teary eyed.

Niklaus stopped and turned around. "Its wither me or him." he gave out.

I didnt speak as i was trying to make my mind up, i couldnt choose between them but i felt feelings for Stefan.

"What i thought, come along now, Rebekah." Niklaus ordered.

"I'm sorry Nik." i stayed where i stood, obviously choosing Stefan. Before i knew it, Niklaus had blurred up to me and surprised me with a dagger in my heart, my complexion turning gray.

When i would become undaggered...not only will i be mad, i would have to find a way to tell him the truth. Truth about the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been nearly ninety years since i have been daggered by Niklaus and that alone hurt each time he would dagger me; it was as if i had no choice or voice of my own around my brother. Ever since we had become vampires, my brother had changed in more ways than one. I had been stuck lying in a coffin for as long since the twenties but before i knew it, i had just been undaggered. Waking up to a warehouse building wasnt exactly what i had in mind to my revival. I watched as a compelled man entered the room moments after i sat up in my coffin and cut his wrist, the smell of the crimson iron flooding my nostrils and before i knew it, i blurred over and drained the man dry, letting my thirst become quenched. I wiped the blood from my chin and then look around the empty warehouse.

"That bastard." i muttered to myself before mere moments later i had heard footsteps. I wanted revenge for what Nik had done to me, i hated that he felt like he could just dagger me whenever he felt like, even after everything we had been through. I had thought his feelings for me were true and obvious but to be treated no better than the rest of the siblings he had lying in coffins was just hurtful. I grabbed the dagger that had been left in my coffin and blurred off to hide in the warehouse when i saw Nik and...Stefan? That was odd.

"Rebekah...little sister...its your big brother..." Niklaus spoke as his eyes wondered the room of the warehouse and Stefan stayed close behind.

It only took me seconds to blur over to Nik and drive the dagger into his heart as hard and swift as i could before stepping back. Of course i knew it wouldnt work on him since the daggers never worked on him due to him being born a werewolf. Watching him remove it with ease, i breathed.

"Oh dont pout, Rebekah. You knew it wouldnt work on me." Niklaus stated vaguely as he pulled out the dagger and set it back into my coffin.

"I did, but i hoped it would hurt more." I gritted my teeth before flashing a mocking smile on my lips. It only took me moments after to see Stefan in my view. "Stefan." I stated, i held high hopes that he would remember me, but from what i could grasp he seemed to clueless. I furrowed my eyebrows, hoping this wasnt true as i watched Nik walk over to him and from what i heard, he made him remember.

"Rebekah?" Stefan questioned as he now remembered everything from the twenties.

My heart sank when he spoke my name. "Yes. you remember?" i asked as i walked over to him. Even though my deepest love was for my own brother, Niklaus, i was still hurt by his actions, especially ever since we were changed into vampires. When i approached Stefan, i pulled on a sweet smile but from the corner of my eye, i could see the meek jealousy upon my brother's expression.

Niklaus then marched over swiftly to break up the tension and pulled me aside, stepping semi-in front of Stefan, facing me. "I think you need to get new clothing, little sister." Nik demanded, his blue-green eyes piercing through my blue ones.

Swallowing from the small amount of intimidation, i parted my lips to speak. "Mine as well." I replied in a snotty attitude with a light eye roll before walking off and out of the Chicago warehouse, of course they followed close by.

We then headed further into the city of Chicago where the public were nonstop busy, traffic and also plenty of places to shop; the city had indeed grown and changed since the twenties when i had been here last. I pulled a few dresses into the dressing room, along with a compelled worker at the shop to help give appropriate suggestions on what to wear. Pulling on a charcoal dress, i walked out to model it. "Does every woman in the twenty first century dress like prostitutes?" i asked astonished in the new clothing styles. "You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." i added as i looked at myself in the mirror with a scrunched up nose.

Niklaus only formed a snickering smile onto his lips as he sipped on his champagne. "Apparently. You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing, Rebekah." he replied sarcastically.

I gave my eyes a roll before exiting the room and going back into the locker room, fetching the next piece of clothing that i may like.

"I liked it." Stefan pointed out with a shrug, then pulled a compelled female to him and drank from her neck until she was on the brink of death then shoved her aside.

"Stop with the compliments, Stefan. She doesnt need to be flattered as much as she already is spoiled." Niklaus formed a wide mocking smile before refilling his glass of champagne.

I rolled my eyes at the comments, then stormed out of the dressing room after putting on a pair of jean shorts and a white sleeveless blouse, placing my hands on my hips. "I heard that you know." i sassed as i eyed both of them.

"Are you about ready?" Niklaus asked in an irritated, sarcastic tone of voice, Stefan giving a smug on his bloodied lips.

I crossed my arms before answering. "Apparently." i simply stated before gazing my blue eyes over at Stefan. I leaned over to Stefan and wiped the blood from his chin, tasting the blood that was now on my index finger. "Clean up once in a while, will you?" i asked before leaning back up and pulling a smirk onto my lips.

We all then headed out of the shop and apparently to Gloria's bar for something Nik needed. Once Gloria stated she needed my necklace in which my mother had given to me thousand years ago, i knew where to find it since it wasnt on my neck in the meantime. It had to be in my coffin.

"Tell me you have it, Rebekah." Niklaus stated in a demanding, paranoid tone. It was obvious he was panicking.

"I do, i have to. It has to be in the coffin, i wore it the night you daggered me...it has to." i rushed. Once we arrived to the warehouse, i searched thoroughly through my coffin but it wasnt there. "Its gone. I had it...i swear..." i stated before heaving my coffin to the ground. " I HAD IT! Someone stole it." i exclaimed.

"Well, thats just great, Rebekah." Niklaus stated bitterly, he was furious and it had seemed as if it was my fault. I hated this.

Once Nik had left the room, i walked up to Stefan and pulled him into a soft kiss but his kiss in return didnt seem real enough. No hunger, no lust, just bare. "you still love Elena more dont you? You care for her..." i asked, of course hearing about Elena along the way from Nik.

"Of course not. She's long gone, in the past." Stefan lied.

I had sensed Stefan was lying, just by his tone and my intuition. I used to be able to trust him in the twenties but now i couldnt. Just as Nik entered the room, i turned to my brother. "Stefan cant be trusted, i dont think he's with us. Something is off about him. Nik." i stated.

"No, no. Im with you both." Stefan pointed out. Nik didnt look too thrilled before he knocked out Stefan and placed him into the large moving truck.

We then headed back to Mystic Falls, Niklaus wanting to find out what Stefan was hiding and how to make his hybrids and that was the only thing that seemed to matter to him now. Apparently he had broken the curse and refused to tell me all the details and i couldnt exactly get alone time to speak with Stefan since Nik had kept an eye on the both of us - jealousy being a weak point in my brother. I would be lying if i said it didnt hurt that it seemed like i didnt matter to him anymore. I still havent told him the news about the baby and i honestly wasnt sure when to tell him or rather to at all. After Nik had found Elena, there was the plan to get the Bennett witch to fix the problem of the hybrid making.

Sitting in the hallway of the high school as Nik dealt with Elena, i flipped through Elena's phone to spot annoying pictures of her with Stefan before spotting my necklace. I immediately stormed into the gym to show Nik, then he set the clock after Elena said Katherine had stolen the necklace. Eventually, Nik found out how to make his hybrids as well as turning off Stefan's humanity. We had taken Elena to the hospital to drain her of her blood and i waited on the hood of a car.

"Why do you care more for that doppelganger witch more than me, Nik?" i asked bluntly. I had to, i was hurt that Nik paid more attention to this blood bag for hybrids than to me.

"Having a successful hybrid means i can make more, Rebekah. I have better priorities, love." Niklaus stated, not really caring.

I furrowed my brows at his words, holding back any tears before i slid off the car hood. "You think i care about your stupid hybrids?" i snapped before blurring off - i needed to clear my head and have a few moments to myself. As i did so, i walked through the woods, quietly gazing at the stars in the night sky and remembering the exact places that were there like the village and what not before now in this current century. I figured it had been long enough before i decided to head back to the parking lot of the hospital where Nik was to find it vacant.

"Nik?" i asked as i searched the parking lot swiftly, even the hospital but to no avail. I stepped back outside, frowning as i pulled out my phone and dialed his number, only to get voicemail. "You left me? Where the bloody hell are you, Nik?" i left as the message, my tone in disbelief before i closed the phone. "He left without me... bastard." i muttered to myself before leaving the hospital, of course knowing Elena had gone as well. Little did i know about the plans going on with Mikael and that Damon had told Nik about rising Mikael.

The next morning i had gone shopping for more clothing before i landed at the Salvatore door step, inviting myself in the moment Damon opened the door as i carried my bags of clothing and accessories. "So which room is mine?" i forwardly asked.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other before Stefan went to speak, with bitten human females compelled to play Twister and being fed on. "No, you cant stay here." Stefan pointed out.

"Nik left me...he just utterly left me and i need somewhere to stay." i pointed out in disbelief.

"I take it this is Klaus's sister?" Damon asked cluelessly.

I turned my head to peer over my shoulder. "Rebekah, pleasure." i stated arrogantly before looking back over to Stefan.

Stefan formed a smug on his lips. "Am i supposed to care?" he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you seriously doing tis right now? Rude." i scoffed before picking my bags back up. "Ill find it myself then." i added before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

"I guess shes staying here then." Stefan shrugged to Damon.

~Flash forward~

I had enrolled at Mystic High and attempted to fit in once i have heard from Nik, knowing about Mikael being risen was something i wasnt expecting. I figured once the mother Bennett witch had put him down, it would be for good as i last knew. But in the end, Klaus had killed Mikael and given Stefan his freedom. That was up until mother had decided to make an appearance after her other attempt at killing us all in which failed but only to have created an enhanced hunter out of Alaric Saltzman. The moment i saw him stake Nik with the white oak stake, swore a part of me just died. Even after running off Matt's car from the bridge to kill Elena to kill Alaric, i still was in mourning.

"I still cant believe he is gone, Elijah." i sobbed into his arms once again for the hundredth time it seemed, not knowing that Nik was roaming in the body of Tyler Lockwood for the mean time.

Elijah comforted me as much as he could. "Im distraught myself, Rebekah. I know Niklaus had done terrible things but he is still family. " he pointed out.

I then pulled back and wiped my eyes. Should i even tell Elijah about me and Nik? How much i truly loved Nik more than a brother? The mere thought of doing so struck fear inside of me, because i knew how family oriented Elijah was and he believed in morals. Would he even accept it just for my sake? Perhaps it wasnt the best time to bring it up, mourning over Nik. But i knew it would come out sooner or later but at this moment, i greatly preferred later.


End file.
